


Stan and the Flying Norsemen

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: Punk Band AU [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Festivals, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Viking Characters were in a Punk Band. Just imagine it. Wouldn´t it be glorious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan and the Flying Norsemen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loosely connected collection of works set in an AU Punk Band verse, which was cooked up during a Creative Meeting of High Minds this spring.  
> People who were present at that time can probably confirm that creativity flowed strongly through our endless scrabble tournaments and marathoning of several TV shows.  
> They wouldn´t be surprised to learn that Rollo´s fur poncho, Ragnar´s kilts, possible band names, several versions of first meetings between Athelstan - Stan? and Ragnar, and the story of the split into a guys´and a girls´ punk band were devised in just a few cider-filled days.  
> I hope we will continue to play with this for a long time.

Stan watches in fascination as the frontman presumably called Ragnar tears up the stage. He has never seen anything like it. 

A natural disaster has hit the small music festival in his town and it wears the shape of a madman with a tattooed shaved head, a dripping, glistening, muscular torso, wearing nothing but a kilt and combat boots.

Stan checked the festival program for the slot as soon as he came across this spectacle and deduced that “Ragnar & the Flying Norsemen” had just started their set.

Ragnar is currently using the mic stand to plough through an invisible field.

Oh no, wait: Now he´s turning into a tornado. His fellow band members don´t seem particularly worried to get in his destructive path.

Stan blinks as he considers them. Does the drummer only have one arm?

He suddenly becomes aware that the long-haired bassist on the right side of the stage is trying to make eye-contact with him. Stan is not sure how he feels about that, fur poncho or not.

A piercing scream commands his attention. Ragnar stands with his legs apart at the edge of the stage and offers his body to the crowd. He ends the high-pitched scream on a lower note and launches himself into the next song. 

Stan is getting breathless just from watching Ragnar perform. His energy seems to flow endlessly while being tightly contained in his body at the same time. 

He´s letting rays of it out through his intense gaze that either focuses on everything at once or doesn´t seem to see anything at all.

Stan can´t stop watching him. 

At some point during the second song, Ragnar´s stare falls on him and transfixes him to the spot. His eyes don´t leave him and when they do, they seek him out again shortly after. 

Stan feels too self-conscious all of a sudden and wishes he could move.

Instead he lets his eyes roam on the rolling writhing wonder that is this Ragnar, as he´s in the middle of performing these raw lyrics about the freeing power of a good fuck.

“If I invite you, will you come?” is now being repeated several times over and Stan means to hear the drummer falter slightly and the bass to stumble over his notes.

He forces his eyes back on Ragnar´s face and finds himself the subject of a lewd glare and a wicked grin. This escalated quickly.

Drummer and bass player quickly regain their footing and keep repeating the chorus over and over again, shooting wary glances at Ragnar.

Stan raises an eyebrow at Ragnar. Not in a cocky way, he thinks, but he feels measured and poked at like a piece of meat and that idea is enough to voice protest. By raising an eyebrow, which is not flirting. He thinks he makes that clear in wordless communication.

Ragnar flashes him a smile and lets out a triumphant howl. He´s apparently satisfied enough to return to the song, much to the pleasure of the rest of the band, and is off dancing around his poncho´d bassist.

Stan surreptitiously wipes his forehead and the nape of his neck. He´s well aware of what caused his sweating and it´s not the warm human masses close by or the sun peeking through the clouds. He looks around to see if anybody´s noticed anything.

Not too far away, a woman watches him extricate himself from the crowd. She´s got her eyes on him in a similar fashion as Ragnar. The long blonde braids she tosses over her shoulder land on an intricate tattoo. She exchanges a quick nod with Ragnar on stage, who is not as lost in his ecstasy as he makes it seem.

When she takes off after Stan, she could be mistaken for a huntress on pursuit. But really, she´s just a girl in a punk band.


End file.
